Kōzō Ukita
Ukita Kōzō (宇喜田 孝造?), Ukita, also known as Ukita the Thrower, is part of the Three Man Army with Ikki Takeda and Taichi Kōga. He was a member of Ragnarok and later joins the Shinpaku Alliance and is currently a Third year student at Koryou High School. Ragnarok Saga 'The Three Man Squad of Valkyrie Arc' Ukita is first shown with Takeda deciding who should fight Kenichi first. When Kenichi keeps trying to avoid them due to him not ready yet, Ukita decides to try him out and ends up losing easily. When they overhear some of Kenichi's "friends" state how they know him when in truth they just wanted to get close to him just to get to Miu, Ukita decides to kidnap them on the roof to lure Kenichi. It works and the two liers ditch Kenichi and Ukita decides to go at Kenichi first only to be defeated by Kenichi's Kao Loi. He later wakes up just as Kenichi and Takeda are about to fall off the roof of the building and pull both up just as Kenichi lost consciousness. However, Miu arrived and, believing Ukita and Takeda to have beaten Kenichi up, brutally attack the duo and knock them out. They all later go to Ryozanpaku to heal themselves. 'Valkyrie arc' While decrying Takeda as having the attitude of a "sportsman", he felt a strong enough friendship to stand with him against Ragnarok's edict of execution after Takeda quit Ragnarok, switching sides during his planned ambush on Takeda and rejoining the Judo Club When Kisara tries to attack Kenichi, Ukita and Takeda try to take her on and her underlings only to lose easily. He later thanks Kenichi when Takeda tried to take him to say his thanks though Ukita was just being too stuborn to admit it. He, along with Takeda, later joins the Shinpaku Alliance. 'Siegfried Arc' After watching the video Loki put on the Shinpaku website about Kenichi's sister being kidnapped, Ukita with Takeda, Miu and Niijima rushed over to the church to assist Kenichi in saving her. However, they were ambushed by Loki's thugs and they all engaged combat with them and defeated the fakes. He was forced to carry Niijima to the church due to Niijima unable to walk in the church area due to a bad feeling inside him. He occasionally punched Niijima in the face from anoyance from his insults to others. He later watches Kenichi defeat Hermit and is glad his sister is saved. 'Final Clash arc' As more than half of Ragnarok has been defeated by Kenichi, Ukita starts training in their hideout with Takeda to get stronger. He is present when Niijima tries to blackmail her to joining the Shinpaku Alliance until Siegfried bribes her with cats and she agrees despite her tough demenor, prompting Ukita to wonder if Siegfried is a magician due to how he can pul out so many cats in his shirt. He appears to have a crush on Kisara, as he tries to impress her more than once. It is mentioned that he has pet cats as Kisara thanks him for the photos of them, which he hopes of getting on her good side. As Ukita walks home with Takeda attempting to deny liking Kisara, they are attacked by Berserker. They fight with everything they have only for Berserker to easily defeat the both of them. After he and Takeda heal their injuries, they assist with the other members of the Alliance to fight Ryuto's thugs while Kenichi fights Ryuto himself. He cheers Kenichi on to win his fight with Ryuto. Yami/YOMI Saga 'Spark Arc' When YOMI was making their move, they send out Li Raichi and she ends up fighting Kisara first. Kisara becomes angry when she compares bust sizes and Ukita defends her. Eventually, Kisara, Ukita, Siegfried and Takeda are all defeated by her and saved by Kenichi and manages to defeat her. However, her father, Li Tenmon shows up and fights all the member and even with Kenichi's, Miu's, and Renka's assistance, they are no match due to Niijima finding out that he's a master opponents comparable to Kenichi's masters. They are eventually saved when Kensei arrives and defeats Tenmon and they are all saved. 'DofD Tournament Arc' Interestingly, Ukita was, much to his disdain, the only one doing normal training before the DofD tournament. Despite this, he travels with the others in the attempt to assist them in any way. He watches all the fights from the first day of fighting. During the night he has a private talk with Kenichi and is shocked to hear that he got his confidence to fight over the fact the elder promised him he would get to ask Miu out if he won the tournament. He seems to have grown close to Kenichi after getting to know him and even learns of many things about him that most of the members of Ryozanpaku and Shinpaku are unaware of. The two talk about their relationships with others and how they feel about the girls they like, unaware that Kisara and Freya heard the whole conversation. He watches with Kenichi as Miu takes her hari clip from Sho back and attempts to help save her when Sho takes her away after knocking her out. As Kenichi goes after him, Ukita runs back to get Kisara saying he needs her help, causing her to blush (due to her accidently hearing with Freya about how he liked her). When Takeda, Freya, and Thor are left in critical condition from Sho's assalt on them, only he, Kisara and Niijima are left to fight in the next round the next day. Often made fun for being absolutely clueless around women, his luck seems to swerve during the D of D tournament. He admits his feelings for Kisara to Kenichi, unknowing that Kisara and Freya were listening in. For Kisara, Ukita allows himself to be sacrificed as part of Niijima's SFI plan, getting tremendously injured while one of the Capoeira team is taken out. However, the plan was for one of the members to let their guard down as Ukita throws him out of the arena. He then serves as a shield for Kisara as he blocks the leaders attacks as long as he can so she can take out her opponent. As he falls against the Capoeira team captain, he reaches out and manages to break one of his enemy's fingers to give Kisara an advantage. Kisara uses his sacrifice to win the match and thanks him for his efforts. Ukita was left immobile from being able to fight Fortuna with the other members. He then hears about Kenichi's victory against Sho. 'Yomi in School Arc' After returning home, Ukita and Takeda find out they have to repeat their 3rd year together. He and the other members are shocked when members of YOMI transfer to their school. When Rachel starts showning interest in him, Kisara kicks him for not wanting him to stare at her, showing jealousy 'Master-Disciple Tag Match Arc' When Takeda decides to have a match against with Kenichi to see how far he's come from first meeting him, Ukita cheers Takeda on. He and the others are shocked by James only shaving a small part of his mustache off. 'Weapon Fighters Arc' When Freya and her grandfather are kidnapped by Yami, Ukita and the other members go out and try to rescue them. However, when fighting the armed Yami members, Ukita is injured due to him being the weakest member and not having any specific moves. They would eventually find Danki and Kenichi and watch in amusement when Miu would hug Kenichi glad he's alright. 'Okinawa Arc' Ukita is among the other members of the Shinpaku Alliance, who stay over at Okinawa to assist Kenichi. He plays cards with Kisara and Freya believing the night was calm unaware that the masters and Kenichi already left.When Kenichi comes back from his fight with Tirawit and sleeps for two days, Ukita is among those who visit Kenichi over the two days. 'Yami Transport Data Arc' When the pro-Yami faction in the government overtakes the anti-Yami faction in the government, Ukita and the other members of Shinpaku go to Inspector Honmaki's house to learn about the whereabouts of the disc. Ukita and the other members of Shinpaku dispatch the Yami weapon users, however, Ukita has considerable difficulty in dealing with them, until Chikage Kushinada steps in to correct his movements, allowing him to more easily throw his opponents. This extends to the chase to the politician Ishida's home, when Ukita's movements are manipulated by Chikage so that he is able to throw the weapon users. When Chikage is attacked, Ukita steps in and is enraged how the weapons user tried to hurt a little girl. He grabs the Vajra, unleashing a new judo move upon the weapon user. At Chikage's advice, Ukita names his move Arashi Guruma. Ukita offers to carry Kenichi due to the latter's injuries from Kokin still affecting him. They arrive as the other members have defeated their opponents and Kisara yells at Ukita to not look at her due to her clothes being ripped. When Ishida the Congressman is revealed to be a member of Yami and destoy's the data Niijima had, the group fights him. The Shinpaku Alliance and Chikage were about to fight a losing battle until Sasaki showed up and easily defeated him. Sasaki congratulated the Shinpaku Alliance for their strength and clearing Ryozanpaku's name. After returning to school the following day, Ukita asks Kenichi if things between him and Miu have developed, causing Kenichi to be flustered. Ukita asks if he'll miss the time he's had alone with her, to which Kenichi stutters. 'The Tidat Kingdom Arc' After hearing Miu was kidnapped by Jenazad, Ukita shows sympathy towards Kenichi knowing how hard this is for him and offers his assistance to save her. He then wishes him the best of luck in his quest to save her from Tidat. He later hears Rachel's offer to help them find Miu's location and they all work on sending the knowledge to Kenichi. 'Return to Japan Arc' After Miu had returned home, Ukita was happy to see how much Kenichi had gotten so close to Miu after saving her. He later showed to be involved with Kisara, taking her on a double date with Takeda. However, he was upset that Kisara invited Shiratori with them and she told Ukita to not think so much about the double date thats planned for the others since Shiratori is coming with her and becomes flustered when Ukita wants to live to the fullest. When she mentions she wants Shiratori to come with them, Ukita wants to know their relationship but Kisara doesn't know what he's talking about and kicks him in the face. The next day, he talks with Kenichi, asking for advice because he believes his relationship with Miu is "more advanced" than his is with Kisara despite what Kenichi says. Kenichi just tells him to do his best and it will all work out, resulting in Ukita thanking him. On the day of the double date, Ukita dressed nicely and arrived and was surprised that Takeda arrived there with Freya and was even more surprised to see Kisara all cute in a skirt asking if it was for him despite her saying she didn't and only did because of Miu's advice, then Ukita says it really suits her. She then tells him to shut up since he's exaggerating things. When she almost falls over, Ukita tries to catch her only for Shiratori to arrive and catch her, making Ukita jealous. He continuously tries to impress Kisara only for Shiratori to outshine him every chance. When some thugs arrive and Ukita tries to protect Kisara, Shiratori interferes and defeats them. He is shocked at seeing how strong Shiratori is and notices that he uses Taekwondo like Kisara. He then yells at Shiba for ruining the date with his thugs. When fighting them, he gets a little hurt from his pride when Kisara says she'll protect him, but seems to smile regardless. Afterwards, Ukita trains at his dojo with his master Machino who comments how pumped Ukita is and how glad he is that he's back on the right track and has a light in him and shouldn't quit. He leaves and runs into Miu and they talk about the date, but Ukita just comments on how amazed he was by Shiratori's strength and Kenichi's resolve to become stronger for Miu and how he's overcome so many obsticals yet he thinks he himself isn't worthy of Kisara because he can't protect her. However, Miu points out that you don't need to qualify with someone to love them, and after hearing some of Miu's honest feelings for Kenichi he thanks her. The next day at school Ukita challenges Shiratori '''to a fight for Kisara, to which he agrees while Kisara is flustered after hearing this. He walks home later with Miu and Kenichi and talks how he has doubts in himself since he's not tallented like Miu, Siegfried or Takeda but can't just give up without trying and feels if he loses he will have lost the last thing he has. As Kenichi encourages him to fight his best, Takeda and Shiba arrive and Shiba says he'll lose since he has no talent unlike Shiratori, but Ukita still wants to fight. On the day of the fight, Kisara watches the two fight and Ukita prepares to fight Shiratori. Despite his best efforts, Ukita loses and comments on how strong Shiratori is. Just as Kenichi tends to him, an assassin arrives and tries to kill them as he sets his sights and tries to shoot Kisara, Ukita rises up and grabs him while the gunman has his gun on Ukita's back and Ukita says he'll protect her and they fall off a ledge. They are saved by Shiba and he acknowledges Ukita stating it is to be expected of Takeda's best friend. He's later taken to Ryozanpaku to heal. The next day Takeda tells him that Shiratori is actually a woman, but Ukita doesn't believe him. Titan Arc''' Following the discovery of a Yami base, Ukita and the rest of the alliance travel to the location but are forced to stay by the masters. However, after they leave, a limo that took the YOMI members from before arrive and Berserker and a member named Lugh come out and prepare to fight them. As Lugh states he's fine with whoever decides to fight him, Ukita rushes in to attack him only for Siegfried to save him and becomes shocked as Siegfried reveals that he's discovered that Lugh is blind. He later watches as Takeda steps in to fight Lugh alone and tells him to not lose. However, as Takeda lunges at Lugh with the intent to sacrifice his left arm, Ukita asks if he's really alright with that after all the work he put into saving his arm, telling him not to try acting cool and destroy his arm after all the work he put into it. Not wanting Takeda to sacrifice his arm, Ukita pleads with everyone to stop him but to no avail. Ukita then takes the initiative and lunges at the two of them stating that even though he's a marital artist, he's Takeda's friend first and refuses to let him sacrifice his arm. However, Kenichi steps in and stops Takeda, saving his arm and agrees with Ukita, much to Ukita's relief. Lugh then decides to leave noting a master coming, but not before promising Takeda that he'll crush him first next time, causing Takeda to try to stop him and Ukita has to hold him back telling him to just let it go. He later attends the amusement park with the others and sees Shiratori, but walks right by her and as Takeda tries to show him who Shiratori really is, Ukita says he was looking for her and that he found her "doppleganger" that looks just like "him" but as a woman and says if one of their dopplegangers they die and tells her to be carefull and gets a kick to the face for his obliviousness over her gender. At night, Ukita rests from the rides and later comes across Freya fighting Ryuto and tries to help her and gets thrown into the river by Ryuto and swims away to shore. He eventually makes his way to Renka's and Rachel's fight and gets a nosebleed seeing the two almost naked which caused the two to throw objects on fire to him which has Ukita running to another area. He then arrives at Kisara's fight with Chikage and asks why she's hear and wonders if she followed them to the park and Chikage suddenly grabs him from behind and hurls him to the ground stating it was fun but now has to kill him while having an emotionless face. As Chikage throws Ukita numerous times, the latter tries to reason with her as Kisara angrily attacks her only to be thown to the side. As Chikage states how she can't do it, Ukita tries to tell her why only for her to throw him again and tries to tell her to stop this. She continues to attack both of them as Kisara begs her to stop or Ukita really will die at this rate. Luckily, Chikage finally regains her senses as Freya enters to save Ukita as Chikage bursts into tears over what she did. Mikumo then shows up and takes Chikage away intending to turn her back into a cold blooded killer. Freya then takes a barely conscious Ukita away from the flames. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Shinpaku Alliance Category:Katsujinken Category:Ragnarok Category:Characters Category:Jujutsu Users Category:Dou Category:Male Category:Former Villain